Iron Heart
by Kayazarami
Summary: Una vez cada 90 días Sesshômaru sale de caza. Lo malo para Naraku es que lo haga en su bar, esta cansado de ver a la policía. [Yaoi Naraku/Sesshômaru].


******Autora: **Kayazarami  
******Pareja: **Naraku/Sesshômaru  
******Advertencias: **Lemon hetero, Yaoi (relación chico/chico), violencia.  
******Aclaraciones: **La historia es el futuro, no en la época feudal.  
******Beta:** Makar

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Iron Heart**

_Corazón de Hierro_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Su lengua inició una lenta trayectoria desde su cuello hasta su hombro, dejando atrás una huella imborrable de su paso y alguna que otra señal de los pequeños mordiscos que iba propinándole a su delicada piel. La sintió estremecerse de placer en sus brazos y suspirar, una y otra vez…

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa retorcida cuando ella se relajó por completo en sus brazos. Ya era suya.

Coló una de sus manos a través de la pequeña pieza de ropa interior que cubría su intimidad, la única prenda que le quedaba, y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, sintiéndola humedecer y gemir sin descanso, rogándole más. Suplicándole por una caricia más fuerte, por mayor placer.

Pero él no atendió sus ruegos. Continuço a un ritmo lento, haciéndola agonizar, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente preparación y apenas liberando su miembro sin necesidad de desvestirse, la penetro con fuerza.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó la joven, presa del más absoluto placer, mientras sentía cómo la embestía con fuerza.

Una sinfonía de gemidos y ruegos ocupó aquella pequeña habitación del hotel de mala muerte durante interminables minutos, hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaron al más absoluto y delicioso orgasmo.

Entonces, dejó caer a la chica sin mucha delicadeza sobre la cama y se puso en pie acomodándose apenas un poco los pantalones, guardando su complacido miembro. Ella le miró comprendiendo.

Amantes de una noche.

Tampoco había esperado mucho más cuando lo había visto acercársele en el bar. Era endiabladamente guapo y sabía sacar partido a su cuerpo vistiendo la ropa adecuada, en ese caso un conjunto de camisa blanca desabrochada con unos vaqueros ajustados negros. Su cuerpo era esbelto y fuerte, sin vello corporal, con unos extraños tatuajes en ambos brazos. Tenía el cabello recogido, de un color rubio clarísimo. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, eran esas gafas extrañas con cristales azulados que llevaba puestas, propias de los roqueros, que le daban a sus ojos un tono azulado, por que no alcanzaba a ver su color real.

Ese físico y dos copas habían conseguido que con una facilidad pasmosa y ningún tipo de conversación, ella accediera a ir con él a ese hotel, cosa de la cual no se arrepentía.

Pronto, aquel hombre la miró una vez más, desinteresado, y se encaminó a la salida con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos. Ella no dijo nada, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y liberó un suspiro.

No había sido un amante demasiado atento, desde luego, pero la sensación que había experimentado con él no se parecía a nada que antes hubiera probado. Una mezcla de peligro, inquietud y mucha, mucha excitación.

Ayumi suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente. Se puso en pie, dispuesta a vestirse y regresar al bar con sus amigos habituales, cuando un fuerte pinchazo la detuvo. El dolor ceso casi al instante, pero otro siguió al primero, más prolongado, más doloroso. Sin entender el porqué, ni poder pensar, se encontró en el suelo de la habitación, invadida por un dolor terrible e inhumano que la hacía estremecerse, gritar y llorar.

Los encargados del hotel, acostumbrados a los gritos de placer de sus inquilinos, lo ignoraron. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando encontraron el cadáver de la chica.

Mucho antes del alba, su amante de una sola noche volvió al bar en donde antes había conseguido a su primera "víctima" de la noche. No estaba cansado y estaba seguro que necesitaría otra mujer antes de retirarse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente tenía una tediosa reunión y como el presidente de empresa que era, no podía saltársela.

Pronto, encontró otra chica parecida a la primera, de buen ver y sumamente predispuesta a un instante de placer en sus brazos. La joven bailaba descaradamente con un chico que él supuso era su novio. Interesante. Hacía tiempo que no seducía a una chica comprometida. La idea se le antojaba apetecible.

Se acerco a la barra dispuesto a pedir dos copas más, cuando al girar para mirar al camarero se encontró con un viejo conocido de cabellos oscuros como la noche, mirada negra y que vestía un sencillo traje de dos piezas bastante desenfadado. Éste lo miraba fijamente al principio, pero después sonrió con sorna y algo de maldad.

—¿Otra noche de fructífera caza, Sesshômaru?

—No es asunto tuyo.

El aludido ni se inmutó por el tono frío y desapasionado con el que le respondieron. Lo conocía demasiado bien, desde hacía demasiados siglos. Ellos dos habían sido rivales en un tiempo pasado, ya casi olvidado, cuando había más como ellos en el mundo, no como ahora, que solo quedaban tan pocos…

-Por supuesto que lo es, ¿sabes? Te recuerdo que el dueño del bar soy yo. Es molesto tener que aguantar las preguntas de la policía cada vez que encuentran el cadáver de una joven que ha pisado el local y salido de él en tu compañía. Es estupendo que después lo tapes todo con tu dinero y que nada transcienda a la prensa, pero de todas formas, detesto hablar con humanos que me exigen responder a sus preguntas.

—No me importa.

Naraku sonrió. No iba a cambiar nunca. Incluso él con el paso de los años había ido evolucionado, pues de otro modo no podría haber sobrevivido en un mundo plagado de humanos. Pero Sesshômaru no lo había hecho y aún y así… Era el dueño de la mejor empresa del país y estaba bañado en dinero. Claro que él tampoco podía quejarse, tenía todo cuanto deseaba en el momento que lo deseaba. Bueno, todo menos una cosa, completamente irrealizable.

—¿Y qué tal con la chica de hoy? Te hubiera agradecido que escogieras otra, ¿sabes? Era cliente habitual desde hacía años.

No obtuvo respuesta, de modo que supo casi al instante que la chica no había aguantado. Pasaba muchas veces. A él también le había pasado. Los humanos cada vez eran más débiles, de constitución, mentalmente… Todo se lo daban hecho y se habían acostumbrado a que el mayor esfuerzo a realizar fuese el de sentarse en sus sillas de oficina cada mañana.

Por eso mismo, ya pocas mujeres soportaban la pequeña pero suficiente cantidad de veneno que los demonios les inyectaban involuntariamente cuando las poseían, junto con su esencia.

La mayoría de ellas moría en apenas unos minutos.

Y esa en parte también era la causa por la que los demonios como él estaban al borde de la desaparición. Si las mujeres no sobrevivían al coito, no había posibilidad de tener hijos, aunque fueran mestizos. Demonios femeninas ya no había, las sacerdotisas las habían aniquilado a todas con sus poderes espirituales en épocas pasadas.

De repente, Naraku volvió a la realidad. Se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que en algún momento el demonio de cabellos plateados se había alejado de él y, con dos copas en la mano, se acercaba a una pareja que estaba bailando en la pista.

Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. De verdad que no entendía por que Sesshômaru siempre acudía a su local cuando estaba "de caza". ¿Quizás eran ganas de fastidiarlo por todas las rencillas del pasado? No lo sabía ni le importaba, pero lo que no tenía ganas de aguantar era la maldita escena de celos y el escándalo que se iba a formar cuando la chica cayera en las redes del demonio y su novio empezara con la furia y los celos, suficiente tenía con el interrogatorio seguro de la policía mañana a primera hora de la mañana, de modo que sin pensarlo mucho, salió de la barra y caminando rápidamente alcanzó al cazador.

—Ni se te ocurra —murmuró de una forma que con la música ningún humano lo hubiera escuchado, pero su compañero no era humano. Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró con toda su fuerza demoníaca hasta su despacho en la planta superior.

Sabía que él se dejaba llevar sólo por la sorpresa y la seguridad que tenía de poder matarlo en cualquier momento. Cosa que, por cierto, iba a hacer apenas se quedaran a solas.

Sesshômaru entró al despacho con desagrado, seguro de que Naraku deseaba su muerte. Este lo liberó apenas traspasaron el umbral y fue directo a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que había. Él se quitó las gafas que cubrían sus dorados ojos y las dejó junto las copas que aún cargaba sobre el escritorio y lo miró, permitiéndole piadosamente explicarle los motivos de su atrevimiento antes de degollarlo, pero el otro permaneció en silencio durante largo rato.

Cuando ya había dado un paso amenazante hacía él, dispuesto a hacerle hablar, tuvo que detenerse.

—¿Por qué no te buscas un demonio?

Aquello lo dejo perplejo por un instante, haciendo que olvidara sus ganas de matarlo.

—¿Un demonio…? —repitió con algo de incredulidad en su fría voz.

—Sí, ya sabes que algunos lo hacen —le comentó, mirándolo directamente al rostro, sin sombra de miedo—. Uno de tu misma especie, que no se muera cada vez que entras en celo.

De nuevo se sorprendió. No es que él no supiera de las relaciones entre demonios del mismo sexo, había tratado por cuestiones de negocios con muchos así, que preferían un compañero de su misma especie a saciarse con humanas, a fin de disponer de compañía y placer sin molestias. Si había reaccionado así, era por lo impensable de que esa situación se diera en su persona. Él era un demonio masculino, viril. Y no estaba dispuesto a tomar a otro, mucho menos a uno que pretendiera poseerlo por su belleza, cosa que detestaba recordar. Pero... ¿cómo demonios sabía Naraku que él tenía el celo propio de los animales?

—No me mires así —le soltó Naraku cuando su mirada se fue volviendo cada vez más afilada y peligrosa, con un tono de voz cargado de malevolencia—. No te he estado espiando. Te recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo observé a InuYasha. Siendo de la misma sangre y viéndote aparecer por aquí cada tres meses exactos, no es muy difícil pensar que también entrabas en celo.

InuYasha, aquel nombre le trajo malos recuerdos. Hacía ya mucho que su medio hermano había muerto de pena tras fallecer su esposa humana. Hasta para la muerte había resultado patético, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

—No pienso involucrarme con ningún demonio —le respondió al fin, frío como el hielo—. No hay un solo demonio a mi altura. Mucho menos uno que merezca compartir mi lecho.

—¿Y es mejor como hasta ahora? ¿Seguir calmándote con humanas? Piénsalo bien, Sesshômaru. Te ahorrarías los inconvenientes de tener que cubrirlo todo luego, el soborno a los policías y la prensa, y el tener que permitir que un ser humano te toque —pronunció, poniendo bastante énfasis en lo último, consciente de que al demonio perro no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, mucho menos criaturas insignificantes como los humanos—. Si ya piensas que no hay demonio a tu altura, ¿lo están a caso todas esas chicas? ¿O acaso crees su justo castigo la muerte por un efímero contacto contigo? Un demonio sería más cómodo para ti. Muchos lo hacen por compañía —sonrió con sorna—. Aunque, claro, ellos no tienen un corazón de hierro como tú.

El demonio lo meditó durante varios minutos. Sí, quizás Naraku tenía razón. Desde luego, si lo comparaba el tener un demonio era un mal menor y siempre podría escoger a uno fácil de someter. Él no precisaba compañía, sólo lo necesitaría una semana cada noventa días, durante el celo. Bueno, eso descartaba la idea de un demonio débil. Necesitaba que tuviese aguante, pues él no quedaba saciado fácilmente. Y hablando de saciar…

—Lo pensaré —contestó, antes acercarse de nuevo al escritorio con intención de ponerse las gafas y marcharse a terminar su cacería.

Pero antes de llegar al escritorio, escuchó un resoplido de frustración y algo lo hizo girar bruscamente. Sin poder responder al ataque, se encontró siendo besado arduamente por Naraku y maldijo en su interior, jurándose matarlo por aquello, al tiempo que su celo tomaba el control y apretaba aquel cuerpo contra él, intensificando un beso que ya desde el comienzo había sido intenso y brutal. Ambos peleaban por el control de la boca del rival sin tregua.

Entonces, declarando sus intenciones de no ir despacio ni tomar mucho tiempo, Naraku apretó con fuerza una de sus manos a la altura de la entrepierna de Sesshômaru, acariciando su miembro completamente erecto sobre la tela.

Él sabía que su compañero iba a perder el poco control que le quedaba a favor del instinto, que lo impulsaba a tomarle, a saciar ese gran apetito sexual que el celo despertaba. Sabía que no sería cuidadoso, que probablemente le dolería bastante. Pero era un demonio, no temía al dolor. Las heridas se cerrarían en muy poco tiempo. Y él ya no sabía ni por que lo hacía, si para demostrarle que un demonio lo vendría mejor, para asegurar la paz de su bar o por que lo deseaba desde hacía quizás siglos. Pero lo cierto era que ahí estaba, quieto, mientras el demonio le arrancaba la ropa sin piedad, con los ojos dorados brillando con fuerza, un tanto fuera de sí.

Sesshômaru lo lanzó sobre el escritorio, de cara a él, para su sorpresa, y lamió con deseo cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer, obligándolo a perderse en sus garras. Cuando llegó a la altura de su miembro totalmente duro, le dio una ligara lamida que lo volví loco y luego comenzó a succionar.

Naraku se encontró gimiendo contra su voluntad, tan bajo como pudo, pero sin poder evitarlo de forma alguna. Se sentía arder con la violencia, la fuerza, el deseo y el placer. Había supuesto que sería rápido, ni siquiera imaginó que pudieran tener alguna clase de preliminares.

—Sesshômaru —suspiró, cuando éste lo liberó de su tormento, para desnudarse tan rápidamente como pudo. Le guiaba su instinto y nada más, al fin y al cabo.

No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pues sintió cómo el se colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros y lo posicionaba de una forma más cómoda para lo que vendría.

Y luego vino el dolor. Fuerte, inevitable, constante. El demonio no se detuvo ni un segundo a esperar que se acostumbrase, lo penetró duramente, saciando su inmenso deseo, no dejándolo más opción que morderse los labios para no gritar. Naraku no era débil en absoluto. Aguantó el dolor durante largos minutos, hasta que éste comenzó a remitir un tanto y procuró concentrarse en esas sensación de placer que lo invadía cada vez que lo penetraba con profundidad y alcanzaba ese punto que lo volvía loco.

El sexo fue violento y brutal. Y de la misma forma que había comenzado, terminó. Apenas un segundo, un instante de placer máximo que sacudió a Sesshômaru al llegar al orgasmo.

Se separó de Naraku, que inmediatamente extrañó la sensación de doloroso placer que él le proporcionaba y aún tenía una dura erección. Pero no protestó, se limitó a levantarse del escritorio y esperar, observando el serio semblante de su ¿amante?

Un golpe, un insulto, la muerte…

Entonces él de cabellos plateados se inclinó y lo acercó a él, observándolo de cerca, sin apenas rastro ya de ese instinto salvaje que antes había nublado sus ojos. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Se preguntaba el azabache.

Gimió. No pudo evitarlo al sentir la mano de Sesshômaru tomando su miembro y masajeándolo con fuerza. Sin más opción, se aferro a él. Su cuerpo vibraba y necesitaba algún punto donde apoyarse. Si hubiera podido pensar con claridad, se habría asombrado de que el demonio perro no rechazase un contacto no producido por él.

Se había excitado demasiado, al punto que en pocos minutos estalló, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo po que los brazos de él lo tomaron y lo sentaron en el pequeño sofá.

—No pensé que fueras tan débil —le susurró Sesshômaru después de dejarlo, tomando sus vaqueros negros del suelo y poniéndoselos.

—No lo soy —respondió Naraku, sin ganas de fastidiar al otro, siendo consciente de la pequeña línea de sangre que corría por sus piernas a causa de la herida que el mismo se había buscando—. Pero si me da la gana, me dejo caer. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser tan orgulloso como tú.

No dijo nada más, su compañero tampoco. Éste sólo se vestía lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando terminó, se colocó las gafas y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero no la abrió. Se quedó de espaldas al otro demonio.

—Me plantearé tener un compañero —dijo mirando a la puerta, pero dirigiéndose a Naraku—. Si ese compañero eres tú.

—Bueno… —dijo sonriendo con algo de maldad, un poco más recuperado—. Me lo pensaré.

Sesshômaru asintió. Y abandonó la habitación, aunque por poco tiempo.  
**  
**_Continuará..._


End file.
